The present invention relates to a new and distinct perennial variety of Zoysia japonica, which has been given the variety denomination of ‘DR2011’. Its market class is that of a turf grass. ‘DR2011’ is intended for use as a lawn grass in gardening, landscaping, sports fields and amenity horticulture.